Power Over Fate
by AccioBeer
Summary: A continuation of The Covenant. The aftermath of the battle, a new discovery is made, and Sarah and Caleb's relationship grows. Mature.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I got a Covenant story in my head and had to get it out. Enjoy and please leave a review! **

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant

Chapter 1

The news that Chase's body had not been recovered sent chill's down Sarah's spine. Judging by the look on Caleb's face he didn't seem that surprised. He pulled Sarah closer to him, "Don't worry, let's just get home and rest. We can talk this over with the guys tomorrow," he said before kissing her cheek and helping her into the car. Sarah was still in a state of shock trying to process all that had happened in the past few hours. As she leaned her head back onto the head rest she slipped into sleep.

Sarah awoke to find herself in a large canopied bed in an ornate bedroom that she recognized as the guest room at Caleb's house. The previous night's events suddenly flashed back through her mind, at least what she could remember of it and the same shiver of fear ran through her when she thought about Chase.

She sat up and realized she was no longer wearing the ruined gown but a large t-shirt and a pair of over sized silk shorts. Padding over to the window she pulled back the blinds and saw that it was nearly dusk. Considering it had been just after dawn when the fire was put out she must have been sleeping most of the day.

Opening the bedroom door out into the hallway she heard voices down the hall. She had only been at Caleb's house the night before to get ready for the dance and wasn't sure which room the voices were coming from. She followed the noise and listened quietly as she approached.

"Even if he did survive he's had to have aged or weakened. All of us will just have to watch out for him. Right now I just want to protect Sarah and you from anything bad happening." Caleb's voice sounded strained.

"I know Caleb and I'm very proud of you for being so strong. We have to take care of your father's remains and carry on. It's going to be difficult these next few months but we can cope." Evelyn Danvers voice was quiet and Sarah could hear the sadness in her words.

Feeling like she should make her presence known, she knocked on the halfway opened door before pushing it open to reveal a library.

"Sarah!" Caleb stood and walked over to her. "How are you feeling? You fell asleep in the car and were out cold this morning." His face was furrowed with worry and his eyes looked tired from the previous night.

"I'm fine I guess, still a little overwhelmed by everything that happened last night. Are you okay? Have you heard about Kate or Pogue?" Sarah's mind was racing with a million questions and looked back and forth between Evelyn and Caleb.

Evelyn reached out and patted Sarah's arm, "I'll let Caleb explain everything, just let me know if you need anything sweetie." She turned to Caleb before walking out, "I have to see Gorman about taking care of your father's remains. I'll be home later."

Caleb wrapped his strong arms around Sarah's petite frame. "I called Reid at the hospital; both Kate and Pogue are doing fine. Pogue will still need a little longer to recover but they will both be alright. We can go over and see them later today."

Sarah tilted her head up to look in his deep brown eyes. "Are you holding up okay? I mean with your father being gone…" she trailed off.

Caleb sighed, "He's been the shell of my father for many years. Now at least he's not suffering anymore and I actually feel okay with it. I'm just glad we made it out alive and Chase didn't harm you." Caleb looked her in the eyes before leaning down to press a kiss against her lips. Sarah responded by putting a hand on each side of his waist and deepening the kiss. She was filled with happiness that her boyfriend was alive and with her right now and that her friends would be okay.

When the kiss broke neither could help the huge grins that broke out across their faces. "I'm just so relieved that you're alright Sarah and you're still sticking by my side with everything we've been through. I have to imagine dating a warlock isn't the easiest thing." Caleb said as he moved over to the couch and pulled her onto his lap. She settled herself into a comfortable position with her legs across his lap and her arms around his shoulders.

"Well it's certainly been an exciting school year so far but I'm really glad to have met you and I think you being a warlock is pretty cool. I mean aside from the Chase situation, the time we've spend together over the past few weeks have been amazing."

Sarah leaned her head against Caleb's shoulder and closed her eyes. "I just don't want to think about him coming back to harm us." A shudder ran through her just envisioning Chase and Caleb facing off again.

"Don't worry, Sarah. If he does come back, which I think he's really too weak to do that, we will be ready and with the four of us against him he won't have a chance. Let's just focus on moving on with our lives. How about we get showered and visit Pogue and Kate at the hospital?" Caleb changed the subject, hoping to get Sarah's mind off of Chase.

Sarah jumped up, "Yeah! Let's go over, I want to see Kate and how they are both doing."

Caleb stood as well and ushered towards the door, "I have your overnight bag from last night in the guestroom closet, you can use my bathroom though to shower since I doubt there's anything stocked in the one attached to the guestroom."

"Alright," Sarah agreed as she followed him out into the hall and into the guestroom to fetch her bag.

Sarah's mouth dropped as she walked into Caleb's bedroom. Black silk sheets with a slightly ruffled gray down comforter were on the huge bed, several electronics including a flat screen TV and a video game console were set up in an entertainment center in front of the footboard. What really caught Sarah's attention was several hand drawn pictures displayed in a large frame on one wall. There were intricately detailed pictures of ancient witchcraft symbols, some she recognized from the Ipswich history books she was researching in the library. Caleb followed her gaze, "I've always been fascinated with the Ipswich Colony history and those are a few of my drawings."

"Caleb these are beautiful, you really have some talent." Sarah gushed as she studied the pentagrams and runes. "I didn't realize you were an artist as well as an amazing guy." She winked at him causing Caleb to laugh. "Thanks, you know you're the only one other than my mom and Pogue to have seen them before." He said as he set her bag down on his bed.

"Oh really? I thought you might have had other visitors to your bedroom before this." Sarah said coyly. Caleb smiled, "Nope now lets get you into the shower so we can head over to the hospital." Sarah's heart jumped at the thought of her being the first girl he's ever had in his room. Of course that didn't' mean he was automatically a virgin or a saint but it did make her feel special.

"In here is my bathroom, there's shampoo and everything you might need in the shower. I took one before you got up so I'll just hang out downstairs until you're ready." Caleb said as he pulled down a towel from the closet.

"No!" She yelped. "I mean, you can just stay in your room. I don't feel quite ready to be left alone…" she trailed off. Caleb nodded his head in understanding, "that's fine; I'll just be in here playing some video games until you're done." He left the bathroom and pulled the door shut behind him.

Caleb was sitting on his bed playing a game when Sarah stepped out of the bathroom. Her damp hair clung to her shoulders and several water droplets ran down onto the top of the towel. He couldn't help his eyes wander to the center of the towel where the tops of her breasts were peeking out.

Her giggle brought him out of his trance. "I just need my bag." She motioned to the duffel on the edge of his bed.

He grabbed her bag and brought it over to her, his eyes never leaving hers. "It's going to cost you a kiss for your bag," he teased.

She leaned up on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his. Caleb's free hand rested on her hip as he slid his tongue into her mouth. Sarah couldn't help but softly moan as Caleb's tongue touched hers and she felt a surge of arousal run through her and she responded by moving closer to him.

Caleb's own body was reacting to her closeness and touch and he could feel his pants tighten. Not only had Ascending heightened his powers but he could sense Sarah's own emotion as they embraced. He could practically taste her arousal in the air between. Their kiss continued until Sarah pulled away breathless.

"Wow…" she looked down at the bag in his hand. "I think I've earned that, buddy. I'll be ready to leave in a couple minutes."

Caleb sat back down on the bed, his mind thinking about the change in his powers since Ascending. He certainly could feel the difference, not only in the fact he had been strong enough to beat Chase, but also he didn't even need to draw on his power like before to do things, like when he fixed his Mustang's windshield. He just thought about it being repaired and suddenly the pieces of glass were putting themselves back together. He was going to have to speak to Gorman and the guys about this; he would also have to check the Book as well for more information.

Sarah stepping out of the bathroom broke him out of his thoughts. "I'm all ready, can we leave now?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's head over there." Caleb grabbed her hand and they left.

At the hospital they found Kate already sitting next to Pogue's bed holding his hand. She looked up at them as they entered and gave a big smile. Her normally dark skin looked pale and her face drawn. There were still several marks on her cheeks and arms from the spiders. "Hey I'm glad you guys came. Pogue just woke up a little while ago and was asking about you."

Pogue's eyes met Caleb's, "Reid said they couldn't find his body. What are we going to do?"

"I'm not worried about him right now; we'll get together with the Tyler, Reid, and Gorman later and discuss it. How are you doing?" He stared hard into Pogue's eyes; _I don't want the girls upset so let's drop it for now._

Pogue gave a short nod in understanding. "I'll be fine, Doc said another few days to heal and I'll be out of here. Kate should be getting out tomorrow."

"That's wonderful!" Sarah ran over to Kate and gave her a hug. "I was so worried about you guys. I'll be here to drive you home when you're discharged tomorrow."

"Thanks, Sarah. I really appreciate it. We certainly have a lot to catch up on." She said moving her head back and forth between Caleb and Pogue. "It would seem my boyfriend has been keeping some information from me."

"With everything that has happened, it's not like I could keep it from her." Pogue said in his defense.

Caleb shrugged, "I'm okay with it, I've told Sarah everything and I think Kate has the right to know too. We just have to keep this between us though."

All three of them nodded in understanding.

Caleb's phone buzzed with a text message from Tyler:

**Hey we're at the dorms, stop by then**

"Sarah, do you want to go back to the dorms with me to see Reid and Tyler?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, it's getting late. Kate, just call me tomorrow when you're ready to leave and Pogue, let me know if you need anything." Sarah hugged Kate again before walking to the door.

"I'll stop by tomorrow too, Pogue." Caleb waved at his friend.

**Thanks for reading, Chapter 2 will be on its way soon. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your reviews, alerts, and favorites. They mean a lot to me! Here is chapter 2- this one will live up to the M rating ;) **

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant

The dorms were quiet when Caleb and Sarah arrived. It was a Sunday night and most of the students were either getting some last minute cramming done in the library or watching the game.

They found Tyler and Reid playing cards in their dorm room. "Hey, how are you guys." Reid asked as they walked in.

"We're fine, just got back from visiting Kate and Pogue. Kate will be out tomorrow and Pogue hopefully next week." Caleb answered.

Tyler spoke next "That's good to hear. We were over at the Putnam barn ruins earlier just to see if we could find anything. Not a trace of him." He paused, "Listen we're really sorry about letting you out of our sight, Sarah. We had no clue he would take you like that."

"Its okay guys, I'm safe now and that's all that matters. I appreciate you trying to help in the first place." Sarah said smiling at them.

"Do you remember anything from when he took you? I just remember answering Caleb's call and when I turned around you were gone." Reid said.

"The last thing I remember is walking up to the doors with you guys and then…nothing. Then I remember waking up in Caleb's arms in the rain out at the Putnam barn." Sarah looked up at Caleb. "Thanks again for saving me."

Caleb smiled at her and then looked back at Reid and Tyler. "When you went out to the barn did the police see you or ask any questions?"

"Nah, they just though we were nosy kids trying to see the mess left behind from the fire." Tyler answered. "Reid and I went through Chase's dorm room earlier but we didn't find much other than some books about the Ipswich Colony. He did have last year's yearbook with all of our pictures circled."

"He had this all planned out, from getting his father's power to coming after all of us. If it hadn't been for my father willing me his Power I don't think this would have turned out in our favor." Caleb said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Reid cleared his throat, "Sorry about your dad, Caleb…" Tyler nodded in agreement.

"It's alright; my mom is taking care of things right now." Caleb looked down at the floor. "I'm going to walk Sarah to her room; I'll talk to you guys later."

"Okay, we'll see you guys later." Reid said as Caleb and Sarah left.

Sarah's room was on the next floor down from Reid and Tyler's. As she opened the door she looked back at Caleb. "Do you want to come in?"

"Sure," Caleb agreed and followed her into the room. "Do you want me to find a movie or something to watch?" He motioned to the TV set up by the desk.

"Yeah, pick something funny out, I'm just going to unpack quickly and change into my PJs." Sarah was looking forward to the prospect of cuddling up with him alone in the dorm. She grabbed a sleep tank and short set from her dresser and went into the bathroom to change.

Caleb picked a romantic comedy and set it up in the DVD player before fluffing up the pillows on Sarah's bed and settling himself down to watch. Sarah stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later in her pajamas and sat down next to him.

Caleb couldn't help but notice how her pajama top was very thin and she was not wearing a bra. It was chilly in the room and her nipples protruded against the blue fabric of her top. Her pajama shorts were the same soft blue color of her top and showed off her tone legs.

"Nice choice of a movie, it's actually one of Kate's and I haven't watched it in a while." Sarah said as she snuggled closer to him on the bed.

Caleb looked down at her again and couldn't help but think to himself how happy he was with her. He never had a serious girlfriend before, there were a couple girls he had escorted to dances in the past and had a few sticky fumbles with at parties but no one that he had a special connection with.

As the movie began Caleb was having trouble paying attention to anything on the screen. His arm was wrapped around Sarah's waist and his fingers began playing with the bottom hem of her tank, lifting it and tracing his fingertips along the exposed skin of her stomach. He could feel her shift against him and once again he could sense her reacting to him.

Caleb's entire focus was now on Sarah instead of the movie. He moved his lips towards her neck and softly kissed the skin behind her ear before softly speaking, "You are so beautiful, I'm so happy you're my girlfriend."

Sarah turned to smile at him, "I'm happy you're my boyfriend. Now how about you make me even happier and kiss me."

Caleb didn't have to be told twice and met her mouth in fervor. She tasted like sweet cinnamon and smelled like warm vanilla. Their kiss continued as he pulled her onto his lap until she was straddling his reclined legs.

His hands moved slowly up from her hips to the sides of her chest and reached out a thumb on each side to brush against the hard nipples through her top.

Sarah felt like electricity was running through her veins. She couldn't control the gasp that escaped into Caleb's mouth when he touched her. She arched her back as his thumbs traced over her nipples. She broke the kiss and leaned back, Caleb gave her a curious look and she just smiled as she reached down to pull the bottom of her shirt over her head, exposing her bare chest to him.

In front of Caleb's eyes were the most beautiful breasts he had ever seen. Full and firm topped with small dusty rose nipples that were puckered into points. Her chest moved in tandem with her breathing as she caught her breath from their kiss. He didn't waste another second to cup them in his hands.

"Wow…" he said as he got acquainted with the feel and weight of them in his hands. He could feel his own arousal mixed with Sarah's running through him and proof of his attraction was now tenting his khakis directly in front of where she was straddling him.

"Does this mean you like?" She asked her voice husky as looked in his eyes before directing her glance towards his lap. Sarah was completely turned on and the fact Caleb was having a similar reaction excited her.

"Oh, I'm enjoying this very much." Caleb replied and shifted Sarah up closer until his clothed erection was pressing against her pajama bottom crotch. He could feel her heat through the layers of clothes.

She leaned forward to kiss him once again before pulling away. "Lose the pants."

Caleb wanted nothing more to immediately use his power to get them both naked but he wanted to do this right and not have their first intimate encounter in a flurry of hormones. He looked into her eyes before speaking, "Sarah, wait." He could sense her insecurity as soon as the words were out of his mouth. "I don't want to rush things with you."

She paused and looked at him, "Well to be honest with you I'm not quite ready for that…step yet. But there are some things I'd love to try with you if you're up for it." She slipped her hand under his shirt and ran her hand across his rippled abdominal muscles.

"I'm always up for anything with you." Caleb said before pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it onto the floor.

She reached down to unbutton his pants and helped him slide them down until they were around his knees. His member tented out even further through his boxers with the stiff fabric barrier removed.

Their mouths fused together, tongues sliding as Sarah's hips began to instinctively circle over Caleb's boxer clad erection and he thrust up to meet her movements. Caleb broke the kiss only to move his mouth to her breasts and took turns laving her nipples with his tongue.

Sarah could feel her orgasm building as they move together, her underwear and pajama bottoms becoming soaked with her juices. "Oh my God, Caleb…" she moaned. "This feels amazing…"

Caleb could feel the tip of his penis becoming wet from his own pre-cum and Sarah's natural lubrication soaking their clothes. He knew they would both be coming soon but he wanted to make sure Sarah came first. He moved his hand from her hip and dipped his fingers into the top of her underwear to find that special spot that would make her lose it.

Her flesh was hot and wet and he discovered she was shaved as he found her clit and began to circle it. Their movements become more fervent and soon Sarah was crying out in ecstasy just as Caleb felt the tightening in his balls signaling his own orgasm, his release soaking through his boxers and into Sarah's already soaked bottom half.

Forehead's touching and panting heavily, Caleb and Sarah looked into each other's eyes before grinning at each other.

"That was intense…and amazing." Sarah said looking down between them. "We should have thought about the clean up though." She giggled as she tried to move and felt the sticky fabric.

"I can take care of that." Caleb's eyes went black and right before her eyes their clothing was clean and dry again. Sarah could still feel some of the wetness at the peak of her legs and when she met Caleb's brown eyes she looked at him with surprise.

"You didn't have to do that and use your power. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Don't worry, it was nothing. I'm not abusing the power that was just tapping into the current of it. Besides I didn't want to sit here with that mess in my shorts." He chuckled before helping Sarah pull her shirt back on and sitting down next to him again.

"Do you feel different now that you've ascended? Or is your power just stronger than it was before?"

"Both, it's much stronger and I can feel it all the time. Before I ascended when I used I had to draw on my power, it comes a lot more naturally now. I'm still being careful to not abuse it though. I will not end up like my father." Caleb assured her.

"Is there anyway to stop the aging process other than not using your power? There has to be something you can do." She snuggled next to him on her bed, her head over his heart. "Although I guess you guys would have figured it out by now if there was."

"There are some old rituals in the Book of Damnation that claim to stop the rapid aging from use, but most are dangerous and were rarely proven to work. My father attempted one back after I was born and it just ended up with him using too much power and aging faster." Caleb answered. "I've come to accept my life but I've had to accept that my power is a blessing and a curse. I just hope to live longer than the others."

Sarah remained silent, her eyes staring at the TV screen but her mind on Caleb's words. She looked up into his eyes, "Caleb…we all have uncertainty in our lives. Don't just accept what you believe fate to have in store for you, make your own decisions and live your life."

Her words sprung a grin on his face. "You're right; it's good I have a super smart girlfriend to remind me of these things."

"Ha, I don't know about super smart but that's how I believe things work." She got up to shut off the TV that was now rolling credits across the screen. "Well I guess after class tomorrow I'm going to pick Kate up, did you want to come along?"

"Yeah, I'm going to head home now to check on how things went for my mom and I'll be at school tomorrow. If you need anything just call me." He gave her a long kiss. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Sarah pulled the covers over her as Caleb locked and pulled the door shut behind him. Her mind was still processing all that had happened in the past 24 hours. She had been held hostage by a maniac with supernatural powers, saved by her boyfriend with even stronger powers, and now dealing with the aftermath. The drama with Chase was less forefront in her mind after what had just transpired between she and Caleb on her bed earlier.

Her body felt on fire when he touched her and made her come, the intensity of her orgasm was more than she was used to when she used her own hand to make herself come. Sarah chalked it up to her undeniable attraction to Caleb and the fact that living with a roommate made it more difficult to find release on her own. The last thing she pictured before falling asleep was his face in her mind.

**I hope you liked it and leave me some love. I'm working on finishing up chapter 3! **


	3. Chapter 3

**- Thanks so much for all your kind reviews, follows, and alerts! Here is Chapter 3! -**

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant  
><em>

Chapter 3

Caleb arrived home to find his mother indulging in her favorite drink in the parlor.

"So how did it go?" He asked as he sat on the sofa across from her.

She looked at him over her glass with blood-shot eyes. "Gorman is taking care of the details of the cremation. His ashes will remain at the house as he had wished. Gorman wants you and the others to meet with him as soon as you can."

"Did he say why?"

"No, just that it was important." She took another long sip of the amber liquid. "I'm leaving tomorrow to visit your Aunt Esther. Please be careful while I'm gone and call me if he returns."

Caleb knew exactly who _he_ was. "I don't think he will…at least for a while. How long will you be staying in Salem with her?"

"Just for the week, I need a little respite from this." Setting her glass down and walking over to the sideboard she picked up a small box. She turned and held it out towards him.

Caleb examined the outside of the box; it was made of a dark wood, square-shaped and the size of his hand. On the outside there was a carving of a pagan blessing symbol- a half smile crescent with three tears falling from the bottom. He traced the carving with his finger and could feel the magic emanating from it. Lifting the lid revealed a silver Ankh, covered in gemstones. Caleb recognized it immediately from the Book of Damnation. It was the Ankh of the Goddess, each gemstone and crystal representing a healing or magic charm for protection and life. The Book said it to protect the wearer from the rapid aging process but had been lost in the witch trials and never recovered.

"Is this what I think it is?" Caleb asked as he picked the pendent from its resting place, the silver chain attached to it dangling. "How did you find it?"

"When you expressed your concern about Chase having the Power, I did a little research of my own and discovered that John Putnam was the last person seen with the Ankh. When you left for the dance I went over to the school and searched through his dorm room and found this. Do you know what this means? You won't have to suffer your father's fate!" Evelyn's face lit up as she delivered the last sentence.

"Yeah then why wasn't Chase using it to protect himself?" Caleb asked while inspecting the stones embedded in the silver. The magic of the Ankh called to him, tingling through his fingers with each pass over the stones.

"Gorman said there is a ritual associated with awakening the amulet and bonding it to the wearer, I doubt Chase had any clue even what it was much less how to use it." Evelyn responded. "That's probably why he wants to see you all, to find a way to use it."

"Wouldn't it only work for one person? I can't see all of us wearing it or even being able to share it knowing what sort of power it has." Caleb set the Ankh back into the box before slipping it into this coat pocket.

"Just see what the Book says, we know it references it in there and will be able to tell you how to use it. Most of these artifacts work in ways we don't understand." Evelyn pointed out as she sat back down and poured herself another glass.

As Caleb lay in his bed, the Ankh was heavy on mind. Would this be the answer to stop their advanced aging? He wasn't sure if it would even work or if they would be able to discover the right ritual or spell to use it and the last thing he wanted was he and the others to fight over it. That could be the most dangerous part, turning the sons against each other.

Sarah didn't see Caleb until their 2nd class of the day which was typical. She was already sitting at the desk as he sat next to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Good morning, beautiful." Caleb said with a smile. "Sleep well?"

Sarah nodded with a smile, "Hey, how was the rest of your night?"

"Fine, I talked to my Mom for a bit and she's visiting my Aunt for the next week or so." His voice dropped an octave lower, "When the guys and I go to meet Gorman I want you to come along."

"Okay? Will they be okay with it?" She asked in reference to the other sons.

"Yeah, don't worry, I just have something to tell everyone but I want us all together to do it. Once Pogue and Kate are out of the hospital we can meet at the Danvers House."

"I'm going over this evening to pick up Kate, are you still planning on coming along? We can leave right after your swim practice is over." Sarah said as she opened her book for class as the teacher had walked in.

"Yeah meet me outside the gym at 4:30; I'm looking forward to seeing how Pogue is doing." Caleb pulled out his book just as Mr. _ started his lecture. He didn't want to alert Pogue to anything involving the pendant until all the guys were together. Leaning back in his seat, he slipped his hand into Sarah's under the table and focused half-heartedly on the lecture.

Caleb could hear the blood rushing through his head as he propelled his body through the water. He knew he only had one more lap left and had to make the best of it. Ever since Chase had bested him a couple weeks ago he had to prove himself over again to his teammates. He certainly felt as if he was going faster and using less effort to. As his body glided through the water to the edge, he could hear muffled clapping until his head broke through the surface.

"Yeah, Caleb!" he recognized his girlfriend's voice immediately as she yelled and made her way over to him with a towel. "Great job, you beat Brody by 10 seconds!"

"Thanks." He said as she handed him the towel. "Wait, really?" he asked in disbelief turning his head to Coach who gave him the thumbs up sign. "I've usually done better than him but only by a couple seconds."

"I'm going to talk to Coach real quick and then change. I'll meet you out front in 10?" Caleb pecked her cheek as she nodded in agreement.

Coach was standing with his clipboard in hand jotting down notes; he looked up as Caleb approached. "Good job today, Danvers. Keep it up; we have districts in less than 2 months. The whole team is counting on you for freestyle." Coach set his clipboard down on the bench next to him. "How is Parry doing? I heard about the accident."

"I'm going over to see him this afternoon. I was over yesterday and he's doing a lot better. I'm sure he'll be back in the water as soon as he can." Caleb replied.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. I'll see you this week." Coach waved as he left the pool area.

"I'm so glad you're coming back already and everything is healing. The dorm has been lonely without you." Sarah told Kate as they buckled themselves into Sarah's car. Caleb sat up front with Sarah while Kate sat in the back with her bag on the seat next to her.

"I'm really happy too, doc said I shouldn't have any scars or anything either. Pogue will get out in a couple of days; they are amazed at how fast he is healing." Kate turned to Caleb, "Is his rapid healing because of your guys' power?" She asked.

"Most likely, I don't know if he's actively using and since he hasn't fully ascended yet he can't heal himself as quickly as I'm sure he'd like to." Caleb answered. "When he does leave the hospital all of us are going to meet at my family's home with Gorman to figure out some things. I think you both should be present considering how much you mean to Pogue and I."

Sarah nodded, "Alright, we'll be there. Kate do you need anything after we get you settled back in the dorm? I was going to run a couple errands and grab some things for the room while you rest."

"That's fine, just drop me off. I have to catch up on some class work anyway. Pick up some snacks for me?" Kate asked.

"Sure," she looked at Caleb, "Would you care to join me?"

"Of course." He answered. They pulled up in front of the dorms and Caleb carried Kate's bag to their room as Sarah walked with Kate.

"So did Caleb come over while I was away?" Kate whispered. Sarah couldn't help the smile spreading across her face. "I knew it. So how was it?"

"Shhh, we will talk about this later. Call me if you need anything." Sarah said as she grabbed her wallet from the desk and Caleb's hand before shutting the door behind her.

As soon as they were sitting back in Sarah's car, she reached over and pulled Caleb in for a searing kiss. "I've wanted to do that all day," she said before kissing him again.

He returned with fervor and nearly pulled her into his lap. Her lust was a powerful feeling in the air and Caleb couldn't help but feel it tenfold. He had to touch her. Thankfully it was already dark outside and there were not other cars nearby to see them. As they continued to kiss Caleb moved his hand down to her thigh and slid his hand up until he reached her underwear.

Sarah's legs spread allowing him better access; she was so turned on and could only focus on Caleb's touch and where his hand would move next. His fingers slipped under the fabric to touch the moist flesh beneath and she couldn't hold back the moan that escaped.

_This feels like heaven. _Caleb thought as his fingers explored her folds before moving up to the nub to press his thumb against it. Sarah gently bucked against his hand and he moved two fingers towards her entrance.

"Please…" she moaned. Caleb's breathing was also heavy, "What do you want?" he asked huskily.

"More!" She demanded and molded her lips to his once more. His index finger moved between her inner lips, her lubrication making his movements easier. With a gentle push he slid his finger deeper into her heat. He rotated the digit and moved his second finger into her, the fit was tight but Sarah showed no sign of discomfort as she closed her eyes and rode on his hand. Caleb began circling her clit with this thumb, varying the direction and eventually causing her to cry out in pleasure. Caleb was as hard as a diamond and nearly came himself when her inner muscles clenched around his fingers.

"Oh…Caleb!" she proclaimed as a rush of wetness flooded onto Caleb's hand. Sarah slumped over on Caleb's shoulder and caught her breath. She felt a little embarrassed about how quickly and forceful her orgasm was. Once her breathing calmed she went to move back over to her seat. "Well that was amazing." She said with a grin on her face. "I'd like to repay the favor," her eyes narrowed in on Caleb's burgeoning erection.

Caleb's erection seemed to jump at that idea. Another car pulling into the lot close by pulled them out of the moment and Sarah scrambled back into her seat.

"Can I take a rain check?" Caleb joked and Sarah smacked his shoulder. "Let's get to the store before it closes, I promised Kate some snacks and I need toothpaste." She said while pulling her car out of the lot. "So can you give me a hint of what our big discussion is going to be?"

Caleb closed his eyes and thought about it, he really did want to tell her everything but since he didn't know all the facts he had to be careful not to alarm her. "Well my mother recovered one of my ancestral artifacts from Chase's possession. It's supposed to help stop or slow down the aging process for us."

Sarah's jaw dropped. "Really? You wouldn't have to suffer from the same fate as your father?"

"Supposedly this artifact can be bonded to one of us or all of us in a ritual; these are the details that I'm not sure about so that's why we are meeting at my family's house with Gorman. We have the Book there along with other texts that might hold more information." Caleb answered.

Sarah pulled into the store's brightly lit lot. "What is this object exactly?"

"An Ankh," Caleb answered. "It's a symbol of life in our religion and some other cultures too."

Sarah nodded, "Yeah I've heard of it before. I hope for your guys' sakes this all works out."

"Me too." Caleb said as they got out and went into the store.

**- I hope you liked it! Please review :) -**


End file.
